Belong With Me
by ShadowSpirits
Summary: (Yusuke/Hiei) Hiei took a hit for Yusuke that caused the demon's life and unknown that the other became a ghost, Yusuke let's a little too much of his anger for the other demon slip free. (R&R Please...)


Gah….this was rather unusual for me to start. I've hardly drifted out of the Yu-Gi-Oh section, yet I have been lately so I guess it's good for me, ne? Oh well, I started this around 1am then went to bed and came back to it. It's rather odd. Ok, not really, sorry if I spelled "Urameshii" wrong…I was….ah….too lazy to look it up. 

Warning: Yaoi Yusuke/Hiei (Aren't they cute??), language (but I'm not changing the rating just because of that).

Ah, right. I rememeber me inspiration now, it was really an episode (I forget it's name, it was on Thursday), where everyone was picking on Hiei (except poor clueless Kuwabara) about Yukina. He had put on a rather cute face and all I could picture was Yusuke kissing him…..neh….so yeah, TV has proven to make a wise inspiration. Kinda scary.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hiei….he's so adorable….but…..no, none of the characters or the show YuYu Hakusho belong to me. Pity me..

*Points at the quote below* I actually found a song of hers I like!

"After all you put me through, you'd think I despise you, but in the end, I wanna thank you, 'cause you make me that much stronger." -Fighter: Christina Aguilera 

************

"Hiei! You damn fucking idiot! I'm supposed to be the only one of this team to willingly give up a life!" 

"Yusuke….he's not dead…"

"Oh yeah, Kurama? Well he sure looks dead to me!" Yusuke snapped loudly at the demon as he stood over Hiei's floating body, a glow around the form that if it wasn't blocking everything a way - Urameshii would be shaking the three-eyed demon. 

"His body has been knocked into a 'waiting' state. If the soul finds no reason to return to the living world in a few days…then he will pass on."

"Well that's just stupid…" he scoffed, looking around at his scattered friends and finding one person who could help out of all of them. "Yukina! Can you come over her a second?"

"What are you pulling, Yusuke?"

"Quiet, Kurama. Hiei did say if I ever told her the truth then he'd hunt me down forever, so he has to be ALIVE to do such a thing." He laughed at his brilliant plan as Yukina gave him a curious look and Yusuke pointed at the floating demon. "See him? No one has ever told you this because he threatened our lives by it. But now with his state, I guess it's safe to tell you. Hiei….well….Hiei is the brother you've been searching for."

"**_WHAT_**?!" There was a yell and a thunk as someone fainted and the red haired demon sighed.

"No one told Kuwabara that either."

"Oh well, he's fainted before, he'll live."

"He's…..my brother…"

"Yep."

"Why has he never told me?"

"Donno, why don't you ask him when he wakes up? I'm sure he will soon."

************

"….I hate you Hiei," Yusuke choked out, everyone else having left. A week ago he promised everyone he was going to wake up. But now the fire demon laid as a lifeless lump on the ground, hair sprawled out everywhere. Yusuke sat cross-legged by the form, refusing to allow it to be true…..the demon couldn't be dead. "You're supposed to come kill my ass over telling Yukina the truth! You were…..you were…"

"Damn you for making me cry…" He whispered, lowering his head and gritting his teeth awkwardly. "You weren't supposed to die. You should have let me take the blow! I know what it's like to be dead! Why the hell did you go and be polite for once and take the blow?!" 

__

No responds….heh….like no one saw that coming. Something shone out in his eyes as Yusuke stood, looking down at the lifeless body. "Dammit…I told you that you weren't allowed to die…I'm the leader of this team….you're supposed to listen to me….but you never did…..you never do!" He suddenly kicked the corpse, watching it flop over off its back and on its chest. Yusuke held out his hands as if he was charging his Spirit Gun, jaw clenched together in anger and sorrow. "I HATE YOU HIEI!" He fired the wave of energy, but blinked a bit and sunk back to sit when he realized he missed by a large distance. "I'm talking to a dead guy. And you know what? It makes me feel better…..yeah, let's me know you're listening for once…"

Perhaps if he had eaten in the last few days, his spirit energy would have detected a ghostly figure, watching him from behind. But indeed he hadn't left the ex-demon's side since the other was shot down. No wait - he did turn away once and that was to shoot the strongest Spirit Wave he had ever used at the person who took Hiei from them….from him…

"Why couldn't you have waited? I _needed _you to wait…I needed to tell you…." His voice was becoming softer as the form behind look surprised when the lifeless body was gathered into the spirit detective arms, spiky-haired head laying in Yusuke's lap as the boy stroked at the velvety hair. "Great….now I'm _flirting_ with a dead guy…" 

He sighed and shook his head, finally letting the words roll off his tongue. "Fuck you, Hiei! I love you and you go and get killed!" Though it came out rather harsh. What should have been expected? He was still pissed at the other for dying. "If you were here right now I **swear **I'd strangle and kill you again……not that that would solve much….but it would make me feel better for a few minutes……ok…seconds…."

__

"Yusuke…." The form floating behind him turned away sadly, vanishing to allow the detective time to cry on his own. 

************

"Are you sure you want to stay a ghost?" Botan stared softly as she sat calmly on her broom, looking down over Hiei's spirit who had returned by her from watching Yusuke. 

"Urameshii is simply going through a phase," his tone was stone cold.

"A phase!! You good for nothing demon, I don't understand what he sees in you! A week, he hasn't moved in a WEEK! At this rate he will starve himself to death and die, and I'll make sure he haunt you too!"

Hiei hardly flinched as he floated high above where his corpse was still in Yusuke's lap. _He's an idiot. Why hasn't he moved? My death is hardly something to marvel over._

"He made a point too. Yukina DOES know that you're her older brother, but I'm not sure you heard that. You were still in your comatose state."

"I heard it all fine." 

"Then why didn't you DO anything?!"

"Leave me alone."

"Ohhh no, Hiei! For one thing I'm doing my job and another thing is that I'm not letting Yusuke die again, he probably won't even make it as a ghost…. He's just go 'poof' and now more Urameshii."

"_What _did you just say?" That grabbed the ex-demon's attention and Botan blinked at him oddly. 

"Well he's died so many times that the Spirit World may not want to hold his soul for much longer, see where I'm going?" She looked where he had been, but Hiei was gone and she sighed. "Renegade, lost soul…"

************

Yusuke had yet to move where he sat, eyes not showing a sign of blinking in the last ten minutes. Hiei had floated back down to the world and looked over the other, sitting in his own cross-legged position as he waved a curious hand in front of the other's face. When the other didn't even flinch, Hiei made an intention of slapping the other in the head….but his hand went right through. "What?"

The Spirit Detective flinched slightly, but then shook his head as if nothing had happened. "Yusuke how much of a baka are you?!" Hiei found himself snapping, but if the other had hardly felt him, then there was no hope of him hearing the demon either. "How long have you been out here!? _A week_? Botan was right, you ARE going to die out here because you're playing childish and are only living…..off your life energy…." The demon pulled away, musing to himself before looking off to the side, focusing on his mind and making his hand more solid as he picked up a stick and threw it at Yusuke's head.

"Ow! Hey dammit, who's there?! Come and face me why don't you?!" Urameshii stood, holding his head as he looked around quickly, trying to find the source of the thrown item, but found nothing. "Botan….if this is some kind of a joke….I'll…." He readied his Spirit Gun again, looking around and when he thought he heard a sudden bit of movement, shot a rather weak version of his energy and fell onto his back in pain. "….Shit….that…..hurt…."

"What were you expecting, Yusuke? If you pull that move again, you'll be dead."

Why the demon bothered even talking when the other couldn't hear, he had little of an idea. He rolled his eyes slightly and floated over the other that lay on the ground. "Get up. _Now_, Urameshii." His voice threatened, trying to find a pattern in it for the human to hear. The fire demon growled when the other still either was too weak to hear him or to stupid to care. Both were reasonable options. 

"_Hiei_, what are you _doing_?"

He glanced up at Botan's voice and turned his head. "Get him to move. He can _hear _you. Why haven't you helped him?"

"He doesn't want it, Hiei. Why do you suddenly care?"

He grunted and looked away. "Hn. I don't want his lazy ass as a ghost so he can stalk me."

"Right…" She sighed and moved towards the human, lifting him to his feet and started to drag him away while she was still on her broom. 

"What…? Botan! What are you doing?! Let me go! I'm not leaving until he wakes up!"

"You'll leave when you're DEAD so why not feed yourself and then do whatever you wish?"

"BOTAN!"

"You're such a child, Yusuke…"

He growled at her and struggled to break away, but finally was too tired to move any longer and simply stared after the corpse until it was out of view.

************

Botan had dragged him back into the human world, which took more effort than it should have if Yusuke wasn't so stubborn. She dragged him to some outdoor café, sticking him at a chair and ordering a cheeseburger before sitting down. "I invited Kurama as well….for more reasons than one…" She glanced behind her to notice Hiei had followed, sitting on the surface of an unoccupied table.

"Why did you invite _him_?" He growled, not wanting to face the fox demon. 

"Why _not _invite me? Do you not miss me?" Kurama chuckled softly, leaning over the table and eying the annoyed demon until Yusuke's voice pulled him away.

"Who are you two talking to?"

Kurama seemed to blink, looking at the human and then back at Hiei in a bit of confusion.

"He has hardly a drop of spirit energy left in him. He doesn't see me."

"Oh." Kurama stood away from the table and joined Botan and Yusuke, not answering the other's question…but it didn't seem like Yusuke noticed much as a dish with his order was placed before him. He prodded the burger with a finger before he felt a sudden chill, eying the area around and staring right at where Hiei sat, even though all he saw was air. He turned back to his burger and took it into his hands, eying the other two a moment.

"Is there something you both are hiding from me?"

"What? No, Yusuke, why would you think that?" Botan blinked at him as Yusuke easily tore into the burger he had until nothing was left, standing and glaring fully around. 

"Oh, I have a favor. You know that rotten corpse we left behind?" He watched her nod and gave a slight sneer back in Hiei's direction. "Toss it in the ocean."

"But Yusuke! He's a _fire _demon, that's like killing him twice!"

"Good. He deserves it," Yusuke glared a bit stronger at the "air" before he stared moving away, not looking back even when Botan called after him. 

"Yusuke! Why did you finally eat so willingly…?"

"To get your painful faces out of my life and so I'll have enough spirit energy to _shoot _whoever decides to follow me." He continued walking, leaving Kurama and Hiei to stare at Hiei who was watching after the other. 

************

"Do you think he saw you, Hiei…?"

The fire demon moved forward, the opposing two following behind him, each with an own theory in their minds. "No, he still had hardly the energy for that, but I think he caught the gist of it all. Probably why he threatened to shoot you both."

Kurama gave a sigh. "Because we didn't tell him that you were turned into a ghost when we were sure you wouldn't…"

"You two can roll your own thoughts without _me _around," Hiei muttered, raising himself into the air away from the others and was a bit surprised to find Yusuke had taken his body from the other world and was by the water with it. 

************

"I can't believe them…I can't believe _you_…" Yusuke stood over the body, his hands shaking as he tried to force them into the position for his Spirit Gun. 

"Yusuke….don't…" Hiei had showed up, looking over the situation and he really _didn't _want to die again.

"Go away."

The demon blinked, figuring the human must have been already recovering energy if he could be heard. "You heard everything. I made a complete fool of myself and that all could have been avoided if they had simply _told _me…"

"You aren't killing my spirit over something like that.."

"Oh really?! Watch me!" Energy started gathering around his hands as he tried keeping calm. "Besides! I see nothing you can do to stop me from where you are!"

"**URAMESHII!**" Hiei snapped forcefully, causing Yusuke to lower his arms as he for the first time in a week, saw Hiei (or his ghost anyway) right before his eyes. "I **_told _**you I am not allowing you to kill me any further!"

"What do I care?! Step aside, Hiei. You killed yourself, I'm just finishing the job."

"Yusuke.."

"Just **go away **and stop making me talk! I hate to talk!"

A smirk rose over the demon's face fittingly. "Really now? But it seems you love to so much in battle."

"Hiei…" Yusuke growled, abandoning the method of his Spirit Gun and lunging at the floating other, forgetting he was a ghost and passing through him, tripping over the body and falling into the water. There was an actual laugh (muffled by the water) that he could hear and he pulled himself, face obviously giving up his tough act and replaced it with the depressing one. Hiei had finally stopped laughing, staring at the other a bit oddly.

"Why me?"

"………."

"Don't act like you don't hear me."

"Why? It makes me feel better. I could give you a million reasons, but that would take to long and I'm not planning to fall into hysterics again anytime soon," he mumbled, standing and moving his foot just enough to push Hiei's corpse into the water and walking away, finding it a bit amusing that the demon was screaming at him to pull it out. He smirked lightly to himself. "Oh I think not, Hiei. Hn, maybe it'll be preserved more in there."

"And if it washes away to the sea?!"

"It's a lake, Hiei." He seemed satisfied when the other fell silent, but found himself drifting back to the past and becoming frustrated. "Why did you do it.."

"What?"

A glare turned back onto the fire demon who seemed to stop sulking about his body. "WHY did you take that last hit?!" It was a completely random and sudden thought, but something like that had been driving him insane over the answer lately.

"No reason really. I don't know."

"You better find a fucking more pleasing answer than that! I'm **done **missing!" For once he held his Spirit Gun up, his hands no longer shaking as he was being dead serious about firing. The energy encircled around his main firing hand, his eyes narrowing severely as he watched the other. "Answer the question, Hiei." He lowered a bit, now aimed for where he knew the body was in the water. If the body were to be shot, there would be nothing Hiei could return to and his spirit would fall to darkness. 

__

But I really **don't **know why I did it… "I told you, I don't have an answer!"

"Sorry, Hiei. I wasn't kidding about loving you…" He whispered, closing his eyes as Hiei's own widened and the blast was shot, sending water everywhere like something had exploded. But Hiei had already left before that, not willingly - something had pulled him away, and his body. Nothing had been left, though Yusuke was swear it was a clean hit and turned and ran. _I just killed him….I can't even talk to him…..he can't even make fun of me now….H-He's really gone…. _"I'm such an IDIOT!!"

************

"Why did you bring me here?" Hiei glared down at Koenma, looking around for his body but saw none of the sort. 

"I actually _didn't _bring you here. You brought yourself, Hiei. Not your mind, but the will of your heart."

"_What_?"

"I never thought I'd have to have this kind of conversation with you…" He gave a sigh, spinning around in his chair for a moment until he faced Hiei. "It's rather interesting though. How to explain it? Yusuke didn't really want to kill you and you didn't want to truly leave him….the power between that bond that you didn't know about brought you back to the living world completely…"

"So you're saying that I **wanted **to stay with him…?"

"Indeed. I suggest you figure out your feelings and go find that Urameshii before he does something stupid."

Hiei looked over himself and did realize he had his body back before turning away with a bit of a smile over his face. He needed to find Yusuke.

************

The said human paced by a tree, his mind in a whirl as he realized over and over again what had happened. "I just got aggravated….I didn't mean to…..god….I sound like a whining child…"

"Indeed you do."

Yusuke's head snapped up and he glanced around. He growled to himself and started hitting his head against the tree until he could hardly have straight vision any longer. "Great….now I'm hearing voices…" He fell away from the tree, landing on the ground and staring up through blurred vision at what seemed like the small fire demon he had a few too many obsessions over. "…..And seeing things…."

"Look at me, Yusuke."

"No thank you…I rather not communicate with hallucinations…" He murmured, falling out completely on his back.

Hiei sighed and moved to kneel besides the other, looking down at him. _He really is a master of putting himself through useless shit. _"Yusuke…"

"Damn my mind….I hit my head too hard on that tree…."

"Yusuke…" Hiei paused, looking up at the sky and remembering Koenma's words and finally let his mind be freed. "Can a hallucination do this?" The one below him glanced up with confusion as he felt his chin become grasped and nearly went out cold when he felt lips be lowered onto his own. 

__

He's DEAD! I killed him! Holy shit….he's a damn good kisser….. Yusuke let himself sink lower into the surprisingly soft touch, but didn't allow it to last as he scrambled away from the sighing other. "I killed you!"

"No….you didn't…." Hiei whispered and explained what Koenma had told him. When he ended, he closed his eyes silently, unsure of the kind of responds he was about to receive. That was going to be the best confession Yusuke was going to get from him. There was nothing else to it. Something new could be discovered everyday. 

"But….that would mean you…."

Another sigh. "Yes, Yusuke.."

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say what you mean."

__

'He's joking, right?' "No."

"I can kill you again."

"You couldn't kill me last time."

"Hiei….please…?" _'Oh god, I'm begging the demon….Great, that's going to bode well. I tried anyway, might as well go back to hitting my head again.' _Yusuke stood, readying to turn when he had a good belief that the other wasn't going to say anything else. It left the Spirit Detective with a chilled feeling at the thought….but what more could he have expected?

"………." Hiei looked up, watching the other's movements and quickly standing, calling after him. "I love you, Yusuke Urameshii."

The spoken boy turned around with a bit of a smile, trying to hide his "childish" joy and stayed where he was, even if the distance between the two was killing him. "Do you mean those words?"

"The only reason I'm alive is because of them." 

"Hiei…"

"Don't make me repeat myself, _Urameshii_. Once is difficult enough…" His voice dragged off when the other was out of his vision and gasped when he felt the tree against his back. Yusuke used his own head to tilt up the other's, smiling silently and slyly pecking a small kiss onto the other's lips, it was still strong, but not enough to scare the other away. That was the last thing he needed to do…..scare the other…

"To answer your previous question, it's you I love because you're so much more than you try to show. You hide so much….so mysterious…" Yusuke admitted, still close to the shorter other, but figured it would be smarter to pull away by the look that the demon was uneasily giving him. 

"I still don't understand you…"

"You aren't supposed to!"

"………."

"If I find anyone who ever _understands _me, I swear I'll jump off a cliff. That'd just be scary to know someone knows exactly who I am!"

"Point taken," a smirk curved over the small fire demon's lips. "Oh, and Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to haunt your ass the rest of your life for telling Yukina the truth."

"Oh….so….uh….you heard that part…" Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck, his voice cracking a bit at the remembrance of why he had told Yukina. But….well….if he was going to die she deserved to know anyway! He gulped slightly, looking over as the smaller eyes glared at him. "You _can't _blame me for telling her!"

The other said nothing, folding his arms and trying not to smirk.

"Fine, fine then! Haunt me even though you're actually alive again…." The detective blinked when he heard Hiei suppressing a chuckle and sighed. _I guess that's something he wants though…heh, well, might as well let him. _"Haunt me to your hearts content."

"Gladly, Yusuke."

************

Ahh…choppy ending, sorry about that…wasn't sure how to tidy it up. Was it ok? I was disappointed, I went through all of the romance fictions and only found one (a good one at that) other of this pairing! How can there not be more…. *sniffle* Oh well…..read **Clear Dialog**, dandy shonen-ai fic by Prosopopeia, mmmm….I had enjoyed it anyway.

I've been advertising other stories way too much lately oO;; Oh well, makes other writers happy. 

Note: Psh! That was a **one-shot**, 'k?


End file.
